Forum:Time to Form A Campaign and Team
Hello. I love this game system. Anyone for an online campaign. I have always been Judge or watcher and would love to play a character(s). Anyone? Anyone? Shoes (talk) I'm in when you want ^^ SloboSOY1 (talk) Hey. 'Can totally relate to your situation. DMing is fun, but sometimes all you want to do, is sit back and enjoy the ride. I'd like to play too for a change. Got to confess though, that I never tried gaming online. The PMO site linked on the main page seems quite sophisticated to me, but I could also imagine some Skype/TS thing. Any preferences or suggestions ? Do you already have something specific in mind to play ? Ready-made Marvel characters or OCs ? A specific Event ? Nomad79 (talk) 00:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so far. 'Suggest we continue the discussion here instead of our talk pages. I've got the same "problem" Shoe has (although not as any kids yet...) but the timeframe could work out for me. I'm in the same time zone as Slobo. Biggest problems seem to be who would run the scenario and what kind of medium to use. As said previously, I have no experience running a campaign online. From my point of view the best option would a gaming table software like http://www.rpgobjects.com/index.php?c=orpg%7C OpenRPG or Traipse combined with Teamspeak. My group has a TS server running, I could create a channel for us. Nomad79 (talk) 23:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm affraid to not know how use Teamspeak. I'm in Rpol : http://rpol.net That may be a good place for the game (The dice roller are very effective). I think it's not a problème that you dont' have experience online. We will learning together et help each other. Like Heros ^^ Slobo Just saw your post on the new characters, Slobo, and was struck by inspirational lightning. Have you read The Hunt ? How about playing something Hero Academy themed ? I loved the schools they created. I'm currently working on a variant of Organzation profiles for them and already have whipped up some themed unlockables... Btw: Rpol looks good; I'd be inclined to use it. Nomad79 (talk) 11:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Funy I try to find some story for making this sort of game. I wanted a school with all Young Marvel Character. Pan School, Braddock Academy, Wadanda School, Power packs, Futur Fondartion, Generation X, New Mutant, Young Avengers, New Warriors, lots of mutant, Avengers academy, Avengers Initiative, Avengers Arena, and other character like Frogman or the futur Ms Marvel. But Also All New X-man, after all they are students too. But the first probleme is there age. Shadowcat & the Actual Iceman are the younger X-men for exemple, so in or out Studentsheep. Darkhawk, Justice & Firestar was all Avengers, And we know thanks to Rage they accept only 21 years old people. But for Me All warriors are Students ^^ . And second is if My school Have Hellions, Hellfire members and other bad guys. I don't want a player that will play evil. I want heroes. And finally I haven't the fintest idea of scenari. But for answer your question, I read Wolverine & the X-men, but I only read the first Infinity : the hunt, because I haven't like the art & story. It was too between Avengers Arena & Harry potter & the goblet of fire. And we don't See the Doom Students - Shame. But I love Pom Pom ^^ Slobo